Timeline
A timeline pertaining to the events in all the games of the Lucius series; Lucius (and its Demake), Lucius II , and Lucius III. 1966 June *'June 6th, 1966' (6/6/66), Lucius Wagner is born on the sixth floor of the St. Benedict Memorial Hospital in room 666. *A cloaked figure, presumably Fabius Wagner, performs a ritual, which causes Lucius to become possessed by a demonic entity. 1972 *An election year. June Cold as Hell June 6th, 1972, evening; *Lucius turns 6 years old and Lucifer appears to him, telling him to kill the maid, Mary. Lucius locks Mary in the freezer and lowers the temperature. *Mary freezes to death. Night; *Upon completion of the murder, Lucifer awards Lucius with a notebook, flashlight and some batteries. Lucius recovers the padlock from the freezer, making the death seem accidental. June 7th, 1972, day; *Mary's body is discovered. McGuffin is sent to investigate, but concludes the death is accidental. July Smoking Kills July 12th, 1972, day; *Gene visits the house. *Lucius steals Gene's matches, and a screwdriver from the janitor's toolbox. He then tampers with the oven, which Gene periodically goes to in order to light his cigarettes (since he is missing his matches). *Gene uses the faulty oven and burns to death. *McGuffin comes around the house and investigates, concluding that this is yet another accident caused by the janitor's neglect of his duties. August Tone-Death August 3rd, 1972, night; *Lucifer trains Lucius to use Telekinesis. August 4th, 1972, day; *Lucius lures Ivor, the janitor, under the piano in the guise of fixing it. *Lucius uses his telekinetic powers to crush Ivor's head beneath the piano. *McGuffin visits and yet again concludes the death to be accidental. He begins to be suspicious of the autopsy of Mary, though, as she seemed to have no heart problems, making the likelihood of her having a heart attack slim. September Cutting Edge September 11th, 1972, day; *Jed (the butcher) comes over to the manor to slice some meat. *Jed asks Lucius to move some boxes of meat to the freezer. *Lucius uses telekinesis to break the lightbulb above Jed's saw. Jed turns the saw off, and attempts to replace it. *Lucius reactivates the saw and Jed falls and is sliced apart. *McGuffin investigates, concludes that this death is also an accident. October Eat Healthy October 15th, 1972, day; *Alastair is setting up a rat trap in the room behind the bar. Night; *McGuffin stays in the courtyard smoking for at least a part of the night. *Lucius sneaks out and takes the rat poison used in the rat traps. October 16th, 1972, day; *Lucius poisons the bread in the basket, which Jovita unwittingly brings to Agnes. *Agnes eats the poisoned bread and perishes. *McGuffin investigates and concludes that Agnes was murdered. He is unable to pinpoint a suspect, though, as the entirety of the staff seems to despise her. December *McGuffin is invited to the Wagner family's Christmas Dinner. Holy Day Slip December 24th, 1972, day; *Christmas Dinner is had, and Charles Wagner gives a toast. After, he asks Alastair to acquire another bottle of wine, and to turn on the Christmas lights as he does so. *Nancy Wagner starts to show signs of becoming mentally unstable, singing Sur le pont d'Avignon for the first time. *Lucius' tutor James expresses his concerns about Lucius' development and requests a private conversation with Nancy. *Lucius pours water onto the floor near the Christmas lights, and pulls out plug on the Christmas lights. Alastair goes to plug the lights back in, but he slips. This does not kill him. *Lucius uses his telekinesis to break the icicle hanging above Alastair, impaling him with it. Date undisclosed, day; *Charles Wagner receives a call from Wayne Preston, a news reporter from the Herald, inquiring into the deaths that have occurred at the manor. Wagner puts the phone down on him. *Wagner calls the police, and gets McGuffin over. Wagner threatens to presumably get McGuffin fired with a call to his superiors. *McGuffin is confronted by Wayne Preston. McGuffin threatens to arrest him if he sees him on the Wagners' property again. 1973 Fatal Affair January 3rd, 1973, day; *Tom Wagner has sex with the maid Susan Myers, whilst Jovita anxiously looks around for him, wanting to talk. *Lucius may discover the map showing the location of Fabius' Secret Satanic Cellar. *Lucius gathers a camera and photo paper, and takes a picture of Tom and Susan's sexual shenanigans. He places this photo on Jovita's desk. *Jovita sees the photo of Tom and Susan having sex and runs out, distraught, onto the balcony. *Lucius plants the rat poison and lock on Jovita's desk, then joins her on the balcony outside. *Lucius uses his mind control powers to get Jovita to jump off the balcony, falling to her death. *The police conclude that Jovita was responsible for the deaths of Agnes and Mary, however McGuffin is still bothered by the death of Alastair. *Tom Wagner starts binge drinking. The Mind Can Only Take So Much January January 23rd, 1973, day; *Lucius enters Fabius' Secret Satanic Cellar and retrieves the deadly poison bottle from within it. He uses it in a bottle of whiskey which he then places next to Tom, who unknowingly drinks it. *When he starts choking, Tom realises Lucius is the killer, but drops dead before he can act upon this realisation. Night; * Charles enters Tom's room to discover him dead. January 24th, 1973, day; * Charles tells McGuffin to withdraw all police presence from his home, blaming the police for his brother's assumed suicide. Evening; * McGuffin makes a confession to Father Lagel, prompting the father to suggest that the church should intervene. Night; * Lucifer suggests to Lucius that he should make the murders more personal, and teaches him the Mind Erase power. March Grass Is Always Red On This Side March 20th, 1973, day; *Antonio is gardening in the Dante Manor. *Lucius uses mind control to get Antonio to shred his head in the lawnmower, killing him. *Police assume it is a bizarre accident. Date undisclosed, day; *Charles asks his father about the bizarre series of events, but he refuses to answer, claiming everything is beyond Charles' understanding. Date undisclosed, night; *Father Lagel and Dicosimo visit the manor, offering to bless the place. Fabius runs them off. March 31st/April 1st, 1973, night; *Wayne Preston breaks into Dante Manor, and is confronted by Fabius, who knocks him out and brings him to the secret room in the cellar. *Lucifer warns Lucius of people's suspicions, and teaches him the power of Combustion. April April 1st, 1973, night (likely early, some time past midnight); *Fabius awakens Lucius and tells him to meet him in the secret room in the cellar. *Lucius stabs Fabius in the back with the Dagger of Destiny, killing him. *Lucius uses the power of combustion on Wayne Preston, killing him. Category:Games Category:Lucius Category:Lucius II Category:Lucius III